(a) Field of the Invention
An organic optoelectronic device and a display apparatus are disclosed.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic optoelectronic device (organic optoelectric diode) is a device that converts electrical energy into photoenergy, and vice versa.
An organic optoelectronic device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One is a photoelectric device where excitons are generated by photoenergy, separated into electrons and holes, and are transferred to different electrodes to generate electrical energy, and the other is a light emitting device where a voltage or a current is supplied to an electrode to generate photoenergy from electrical energy.
Examples of the organic optoelectronic device may be an organic photoelectric device, an organic light emitting diode, an organic solar cell, and an organic photo conductor drum.
Of these, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to an increase in demand for flat panel displays. The organic light emitting diode converts electrical energy into light by applying current to an organic light emitting material and has a structure in which an organic layer is disposed between an anode and a cathode.
A blue organic light emitting diode having a long life-span is considered to be one of the critical factors for realizing a full color display having a long life-span. Accordingly, development of a blue organic light emitting diode having a long life-span is being actively researched. In order to solve this problem, a blue organic light emitting diode having a long life-span is provided in this invention.